


Indulgence

by Anonymous



Series: Captivated Capture [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Soren had always listened to his father, looked up to him… so why, why was he hesitating over all of this? He should kill Callum now - get the dirty part of it done with, it’s what his father would have wanted. He had a knife in his hand right now - Callum was gagged and bound - it would be easy, so easy.





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> I’d apologize but I’m not sorry :)
> 
> this is my first tdp fic, so be gentle~

His horse whinnied as he road a path that had become all too familiar for him, his eyes locked on that path but his mind was elsewhere, troubled and unsure if what he was doing was the right thing. Despite that, he continued down a path, obscured by a thick path of trees and underbrush - heading towards a cave. He stopped his horse, giving it a pat as he tethered his steed to a near-by tree and trekked the rest of the way.

The closer he got to his destination, the more his heart pounded. He knew what he was doing wasn’t necessarily right - but how was it any worse than what his father had wanted him to do? At least with this, he was sparing a life - a life he deemed worth sparing. Which honestly made no sense to him - he could easily kill another man - he was a soldier, after all, and yet…

Perhaps it was those eyes.

Those eyes that locked onto his form as he pushed past a crevice, walking into the circular opening within the cave that contained his prisoner.

The chains clacked as Callum moved, green eyes narrowed in on him. Soren’s heart pounded; just seeing those eyes - full of fight and life, but more than that, reminding him of a time before all of this madness - when Callum was nothing more than a step prince - someone he would help train but at the same time… he had enjoyed those peaceful days and even considered Callum something of a friend.

But now, now Callum was a fugitive - at least in the eyes of his father. Everyone else wondered where the lost princes had ran off too - no one other than Soren and Claudia knew where Callum was being held.

Soren pulled out a satchel, pulling the string open to pull out an apple. “Claudia still hasn’t found Ezran, nor that egg.”

Callum’s nostrils flared - the leather around his mouth refused to let him speak - but his eyes did that for him, flashing in what Soren thought might be amusement. Of course it would be - while Soren’s capture of Callum had been great, the real goal was Ezran and the egg, and the fact they still couldn't find the young prince definitely made Callum not only amused, but relieved - that much was obvious. 

Soren flicked open a pocket knife to slice the apple in his palm. Before, he would use food to try and interrogate Callum, but not only had that provided to be useless, but Soren had figured out that Callum really didn’t know where Ezran was. Part of him was thankful for that - which made no sense.

Soren had always listened to his father, looked up to him… so why, why was he hesitating over all of this? He should kill Callum now - get the dirty part of it done with, it’s what his father would have wanted. He had a knife in his hand right now - Callum was gagged and bound - it would be easy, so easy.

But instead, he took the gag off of Callum’s mouth and pressed an apple slice into the other’s mouth.

This was Soren’s favorite part.

The feel of Callum’s lips against his fingers did strange things to him - stranger than any magic Claudia could perform. The electric feel of those soft lips opening up against his fingers - biting into the apple made Soren’s whole body feel fried - the feel of the wetness of Callum’s tongue, tapping over his fingers as he ate the slice always made Soren’s heart rush. The soft sounds of Soren eating and just the way those eyes glared at him as he chewed, it all made his body feel things he knew he definitely shouldn't.

He breathed in harshly, releasing it in a soft query. “Good?”

Of course Callum didn’t say anything - he had learned not to, but those eyes merely glared at Soren. Soren offered another slice, Callum accepted it.

After the third or fourth slice, he’d lost count, Soren could feel the heat in his body pulsating, his fingers slaying in Callum’s mouth longer than necessary - the younger man looked up at him and for once - those eyes shone something other than disdain - confusion and… something else. Soren’s fingers pushed in a little, rubbing over Callum’s tongue, who made a weird sound - a sound Soren found he quite liked - a sound he’d probably replay over in his head later.

His whole spine tingled when he felt that tongue move, rubbing over his fingers, lapping up any apple juice still left over on his fingers. Soren swallowed harshly as he felt the appendage dip between his two fingers, a teasing flicker, and then he wrenched his fingers out, his body pounding - his pants too tight now. He swallowed roughly and quickly put the gag back on Callum before he could say anything.

The other’s eyes flickered in confusion - but more than that, Soren could see a mutual lust in them that made his whole body tremble.

“Claudia will be here later with more food.”

Callum would probably like that - like having Claudia hand feed him more than him. He briefly wondered if Callum would lick at Claudia’s fingers like he did his...

He turned on his heel, moving awkwardly away from Callum - aware of those eyes watching him as he left. The feel of them burning into his back - a mixture of heavy feelings in them - rage, sorrow, confusion, and wanting… it all made Soren curse to himself. Cursing himself for his weakness, cursing himself for not being strong enough for his father’s sake.

But more importantly, cursing himself for not being strong enough to stand up to his father, to go against him more than he already had. If only he could be more defiant than this - to free Callum…

But then, if he did that… how could he indulge in this?

He looked at the remains of the apple in his hand - smiling bitterly, knowing that the apple didn’t fall too far from the tree after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm half tempted to continue this in more short snippets - but I don't know haha


End file.
